Adventure Spring Bonnie
Were you looking for Spring Bonnie's counterparts: Adventure Springtrap, Adventure Plushtrap or Adventure Shadow Bonnie/RWQFSFASXC? Male? Female? It's a rabbit, who cares. - Spring Bonnie's loading message Spring Bonnie is an animatronic and unlockable character appearing in FNaF World. He is similar to his possible counterpart from the minigames found in FNaF 3 and FNaF 4, which might be the first representation of the character in the main series games. Adventure Spring Bonnie has yellow-golden colored fur and lime-green eyes. He has long eyelashes, tall ears, along with two purple buttons and an equally purple bowtie. Spring Bonnie has approximately 10 teeth in total and is similar to Springtrap but in better condition. Scott Cawthon said that before FNAF 3, "The Only main Animatronic is Withered Spring Bonnie." Spring Bonnie is one of the hardest characters to find in FNaF World and mostly impossible if the Player didn't use chip Luck:Find Characters. Spring Bonnie can be found in the Pinwheel Funhouse and along with Fredbear, it's quite possibly the rarest character for Update 1. Spring Bonnie functions similiar to Funtime Foxy, both are the only ones capable of using Cosmic song and are considered "multi-use" characters. Spring Bonnie can brutally damage enemies and bosses using Cosmic Song and Springlocks, both of which can hit all enemies in the screen, while Happy Jam 2 heals all party members and is very useful when at low health. It is advised to have Spring Bonnie in the final battle of either normal or hard difficulty. Spring Bonnie's attacks are: * - a red attack that deals maximum area damage. * - a pink attack that gives higher healing for all party members. * - a white attack that calls in a storm of 12 comets. Which Adventure Bonnie model is the best? Bonnie Withered Bonnie Nightmare Bonnie Spring Bonnie * Spring Bonnie has been seen outside of the minigames as Plushtrap. * Springbonnie is known as "???" during the challenger battle. ** The same happens for every character in the bottom row of the party creation menu, with the exception of Springtrap. *Spring Bonnie's attack animation might be a reference to how rabbits hop around rather than walk. **This is similar to Toy Bonnie from FNAF 2 and Plushtrap. *Spring Bonnie loading message is to hold down the gender wars going on about his gender. **Although Springtrap is confirmed a male, Spring Bonnie's eyelashes might have confused the fans. *Spring Bonnie's Springlock attack is literally referred to himself being a spring-lock animatronic. **Same goes with Springtrap. Download.jpg|In a teaser with all the other characters Plush 3.gif|Idle animation 2016-01-22 (7).png|On a loading screen 3026.png|Icon SpringBonnieAttack.gif|Attacking animation FNAF_World_Christmas.jpg|Adventure Spring Bonnie in the Merry Christmas image FNAF WORLD (2).jpg|In the Update 2 teaser Iconlocksp.jpeg|Locked Icon Springlocks.png|Spring Bonnie's face on the move Springlocks Spring bonnie fnaf world teaser by bunnyfun90-d9apywb.png|Spring Bonnie close up Category:FNaF4 Originated Animatronics Category:Pages Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:Ad.Bonnies Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Kaito Category:Bonnie Category:Playable characters Category:Red attack users Category:Pink attack users Category:White attack uses Category:Adventure Characters Category:Characters not seen in FNAF gameplay